Teacher's Pet (SeptiplierCrankiplierCranksepticeye)
by blushyyy
Summary: Jack and Ethan thought math class would be boring... until they met their new professor.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the long pathway that led to the entrance of my new highschool. I'm a freshman this year, and I have no idea what to expect. This school was pretty large for a highschool. Three stories, and a HUGE football field behind the school. It was certainly larger than my middle school was. Inside, the halls were speckled with students hanging out with their friends. I sighed. I didn't see my friends anywhere. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to text my friend Ethan.

**J: Dude, where are you? I'm at school.**

**E: Look behind you! :P**

I slowly turned around and saw my best friend Ethan. The confusion on my face turned into utter joy. He ran towards me and embraced me.

"Sean! I've missed you so much!" I blushed. He rarely calls me by my real name.

"I've missed you too, Eth." He looked back at me with a sweet smile. "I'm so glad you're here. And to be honest…"

I leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I'm really nervous." He blushed and chuckled.

"It's okay, I am too. I have no idea what to expect, you know? I mean, look around! This is so much more chaotic than our middle school was." I glanced around us at the hundreds of kids inside the auditorium. He was right. It was an insane amount of students.

"Should we head to our lockers?" I asked. He nodded and followed me to the hallways where the majority of the lockers were located. "What's your locker number?" I asked. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it.

"Number 205." He said. I smiled in surprise.

"Mines number 206! You're literally right next to me!" He smiled back at me and suddenly grabbed my hand. I jumped and blushed.

"This is going to be a great school year, Sean!" He smiled, making his cute dimples show.

All I could say was, "Y-yeah." Suddenly, the bell rang. He let go of my hand and stuck his tongue out at me.

"See you at lunch!" He sang. I nodded at him and watched him skip away. He's so cute.

I pulled my schedule out of my coat pocket. My first class was math. I groaned. My least favorite subject. Yay. I dragged myself to the classroom. It was pretty spacious. There were several rows of desks facing the front of the room where the whiteboard was. A tall podium stood in front of it. In the corner in the front of the room was the teacher's desk. There were already quite a few students seated in their desks. I looked around for the teacher. I saw him standing at the podium giving students instructions on where to sit. I walked closer to him and waited for him to be done talking to one of the students.

"U-um, excuse me, sir," I muttered.

He turned to face me, and gave me a beaming smile. My face immediately went red. I stared at him in awe. This man was beyond handsome.

"How can I help you?" He said.

Fuck. Even his voice was hot. It was so smooth and deep.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jack." I blurted. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to highschool Jack," He winked. "Would you please take a seat over here?" He pointed to a seat next to his desk. All I could do was blush and nod. I sat down at my desk and watched him as he seated the rest of the students. He didn't seem to treat them as affectionately as he did me. Weird. Soon, the bell rang and class started.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Fischbach. I will be teaching math this year," He smiled at me. "Since this is the first day of the school year, I'd like to go around the classroom and have each of you introduce yourselves to the class."

A few students groaned.

"Let's start with you." he pointed to a student in the back right corner of the class.

Time went by as each student introduced themselves to the class. I tried to focus on what they were saying but all I could do is stare at Mr. Fischbach. He was so muscular, it seemed his biceps would rip right out of his dress shirt if he made a wrong move. His round-frame glasses made him look sophisticated. He had a strong jaw line and-

"Jaaaack? Earth to Jack."

Shit! I wasn't paying attention.

"Uuuuuuuh… Hi everyone. M-my name's Sean McLaughlin, but my friends call me Jack." I sputtered. My face flushed bright red.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." He whispered to me.

Could he be on to me? Have I been that obvious? Flustered, I put my head down on my desk.

"I'd like everyone to take out their textbooks, now."

The bell rang and class ended. Students began trailing out the door to head to their next class. Right as I was bout to leave, Mr. Fischbach put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"U-uh, sure..."

He walked me over to his desk.

"I noticed you were struggling a little in class today, and I'd like to offer you tutoring after school. Would you be interested?"

"YES! I mean..." _really, Jack? _"That would be great..." I awkwardly smiled, nervously twiddling my thumbs.

"Great! Meet me in my classroom at three o'clock after school."

"Okay." I turned to leave, but he gently grabbed my hand.

"And, Jack..."

"Yes...?"

"You can call me Mark." he winked. I giggled and left the classroom. This is going to be one hell of a tutoring session.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime, and I was waiting for Ethan to join me at a table in the cafeteria. I saw his blue hair in the crowd of students and stood up to wave at him and get his attention. Once he saw me, his eyes lit up and he began running toward me. He greeted me with a hug. I blushed, embarrassed. Behavior like this was what got us bullied back in middle school. I nervously laughed.

"Hey, Eth."

"Hey Jacky!"

I smiled at him. I'm glad to see him so happy. He's had such bad depression in the last year, and in middle school I rarely saw him smile. Seeing him like this made me overjoyed. I hope he's not just pretending to be okay.

"You're sure perky today," I giggled. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Ohhh, it's nothing~" He giggled and fidgeted with the hem of his skirt.

"Are you sureee?" I gave him a silly, intense look.

"Well, there is something, actually,"

"Well, come sit down and talk to me," I smiled. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I wanted to remind that we got teased in middle school for acting like this, but I didn't want to ruin his good mood. We weren't dating or anything, this has always been how we acted around each other.

"Talk to me," I said again, gently.

"Have you heard of Mr. Fischbach?" My heart dropped.

"Yes, I had him this morning for the first period. Why?"

"Isn't he dreamy?"

I studied his face. His eyes were glittering and his cheeks were red. I sighed.

"Yes," I smiled bashfully. "I can't lie about that one." He giggled.

"Well, I have tutoring with him after school," Ethan smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"You… what?" I sighed with disappointment. I had really been looking forward to some alone time with Mr. Fischbach. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so high.

"That's interesting," I said, "He invited me to tutoring after school today, too."

Ethan puffed his cheeks and looked down. He stayed like that for a second, playing with the hem of his skirt, and then suddenly looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, that's good right? We can spend more time together!" He gave me a smile, but I could tell he was as disappointed as I was. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. Ethan pulled out his pink lunchbox from his backpack. I pulled out my green one. Even his food was cute. He had a little bento box with a sandwich cut to look like a cat, and assorted pink fruits. I stared at my sad looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a bag of stale chips. He gave me a sad smile.

"Want some of mine?" he said, holding up a strawberry.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. I held out my hand for him to give it to me, but he suddenly leaned in closer to me.

"Open up," he giggled. I parted my lips slightly. I blushed. His face was so close to mine. He popped the strawberry in my mouth. Did I really just let him do that? I enjoyed it, too…

"You're so cute, Jacky." He smiled.

"You're cuter!" I ruffled his blue fluffy hair, and he giggled.

We continued eating our lunch. I watched him eat. He was so cute, he took such tiny delicate bites. After lunch was over, Ethan gave me a big hug.

"See you after school?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. He hasn't done that in a long time.

"See you, Eth." I winked.

"Bye-bye!"

~time skip~

I made my way up the hallway to Mark's classroom. Since it was after school, there were only a few students left in the building, most hanging out with their friends or studying. I made it to the door to his classroom. I took a deep breath.

_You got this, Sean. Just stay calm and collected. Calm. And. Collected._

I turned the knob on the door and walked around. Mark was standing in front of me. It looked as if he had been patiently waiting there for me (_and_ _Ethan_) to show up.

"Hello, Jack." He said in that smooth, sultry voice...

"U-uh hi, Mr. Fischbach." A swarm of butterflies invaded my stomach. He leaned into my ear.

"You can call me Mark if you like, remember?" He smiled at me.

"Okay, Mark." I smiled back at him.

"I look forward to getting to know you."

"Y-you too..."

_Calm and collected..._

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me. Damn, I forgot.

"Hi Mark!" Ethan sang.

"Hi, Eth."

_"Eth"? That's what I call him!_

"Oh, hi Jacky Jack!"

I turned around to look at Ethan. My expression must've been weird because the glee on his face turned to sadness.

"Are you boys ready to get some work done?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Ethan and I said flatly.

"Great!" He clasped his hands together. "How about you two sit next to me at my desk?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Of course!" Ethan said. Usually I find his high-pitched voice adorable, but right now I just find it irritating. Mark led us over to his desk. Ethan pulled up a chair and sat on one side of him, and I pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of him. Mark pulled out that familiar, heavy textbook. He seemed to pick it up with such ease. And that was a heavy fucking book. He flipped to a page. I studied it. I didn't understand any of it.

"Alright, who can tell me the answer to 8w-3 = 461?" Mark smiled.

_Fuuuck._

"Hmmm, thats easy. fifty-eight!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Correct! Nice job, Eth," Mark leaned in to whisper something to Ethan, but I didn't hear it. Whatever it was, it made him giggle. I sighed. "Did you get it, Jack?"

I looked down and shook my head bashfully.

"That's okay. I'll explain it to you..." Mark scooted closer to me and proceeded to explain it. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Oh, I got it." I smiled. He was so great at explaining things that I almost immediately understood.

"Good!" Mark chuckled. He pointed to another problem. "What about this one?"

"SIXTY!" Ethan and I yelled in unison. I glared at him. He glared at me.

"Settle down, you two. But nice job, that's correct." Mark continued to show us problems, and Ethan and I continued to fight to see who could answer them faster.

_Fuck being calm and collected._

"ETHAN, WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO ONE-UP ME?" I stood up.

"SHUT UP. IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'RE ALL OVER MARK. DON'T YOU REALIZE HE'S A TEACHER?" Ethan barked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM!"

Both Ethan and I turned away from Mark, humiliated.

"Boys." Mark spoke in a different tone. It wasn't one I had heard before. It sounded serious and condescending. It made me shiver.

"Yes?" Ethan said. I stayed quiet.

"This is unacceptable behavior. There's no need to fight. Both of you..." I turned to look at him. He stared into my eyes. "Knock it off." I shifted my gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, Jack, knock it off." Ethan mocked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my face going red.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Mark stood up.

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU. SIT DOWN." Ethan and i quickly sat back in our seats. I gulped. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE." He exhaled, regaining his composure. "I want both of you to leave me classroom, now, and join me for detention tomorrow after school, same time, same place." Ethan and I sighed. Tears bubbled in Ethan's eyes. He ran out the door. I almost called after him, but he was gone. "What a shame, getting detention on your first day of school."

"S-sorry..." My voice cracked. Tears ran down my face. I began to walk out the door. Mark sighed.

"Just... don't do this again, Sean. You should go check on your friend, now."

"Some friend he is." I muttered.

"Hey, some friend _you _are. Yelling at him like that."

"I know... I'll go check on him."

"Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out the classroom, frantically looking for Sean in the hallway. I saw him slumped against one of the lockers, his face in his hands. I could hear him gently sobbing.

"Hey, Eth." I said gently, kneeling next to him. He looked up at me, lip quivering and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why are you here," he whimpered, "to yell at me more?" I sighed.

"No, I'm not here to yell at you." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ethan. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean anything I said, I promise." Ethan looked away from me, pouting.

"It sure sounded like you meant it."

"I was... jealous. Sean, I can't lie to you," I sighed, "I have a huge ass crush on Mark. And I can tell you do, too. The way he was flirting with you, how he called you by the nickname only I have ever called you... It made me jealous. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Ethan muttered. "I was jealous that he was flirting with you, too. I wanted him all to myself. I was being selfish."

"It's okay. We both were." I gently ruffled his blue hair, and he giggled. He looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Only you can make me smile when I'm crying." Ethan suddenly wrapped his arms around me, his head in my chest. I embraced him. He was shaking. He felt so fragile, as if he would shatter if I hugged him too hard.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered. He's always been really sensitive, getting upset over even the smallest things. But I didn't mind. I'm here for him. I love him. Ethan let go of me and looked up at me. I smiled at him.

"Let's not let this whole..." he waved his hand in a circle as if he were trying to find the right words. "...teacher. Thing." I nodded.

"C'mon, bud." I stood up, and reached my hand out to him. He grabbed it, and I helped pull him up. "Let's go home." He grabbed my hand, and I walked him home like I had always done in middle school, him holding my hand all the way home.

~time skip~

The next day, Ethan and I walked to Mr. Fischbach's class together. We had arranged to be in the same class period to comfort each other and keep each other sane.

"Hello, boys." Mark gave us a forced smile as we entered the room. Ethan was clutching my hand and staring at the ground.

"Hello, Mr. Fischbach." I replied, shooting him an even faker smile. I squeezed Ethan's hand to comfort him, and led him to a seat in the back of the class. Mark looked like he wanted to stop me from sitting in the back of the class, but he stayed quiet. The rest of the class rolled in, and soon enough, class began.

"Welcome two day two of high school, everyone." Mark clasped his hands together. "To kick off today's class, I'd like to review what we learned yesterday." He walked up to the whiteboard and wrote down an equation. "Would anyone like to come up to the whiteboard and solve this problem for me?"

A few students raised their hands. Then, Mark looked at me in the back of the class, who WASN'T raising his hand.

"Jack,"

_Fuck._

"Would you please solve the equation on the board?" Mark smiled.

"Ummmm," _Don't say it, Sean. _"I'd... rather not. I mean, I wasn't raising my hand." I shrugged.

_FUCK. Why did I say that?_

"I asked you to do the problem on the board, _Sean._"

"No...?"

Ethan whimpered and whispered in my ear, "Don't get yourself in more trouble than you already are!"

"Okay, I'll just call on someone else." He said in that condescending, low, voice. I shivered.

He called on another student, who came up and did the problem on the whiteboard effortlessly.

"Nice job." He smiled. "You may take your seat now."

When class ended, Ethan and I bolted out the door. Mark didn't try to stop us, but we knew we'd be punished even more at detention later. Ethan continued to squeeze my hand as we walked down the hallway.

~time skip~

It was time for lunch, and Ethan and I had decided to eat outside in the courtyard since it was nice out. He took out his usual pink lunchbox and started to eat.

"Whatcha got today, Eth?" I asked him. He pulled out a box of strawberry pocky from his lunchbox and smiled at me.

"Pocky~ Why? Want some?" He winked at me. I nodded.

"Sure,"

Ethan opened the box, and placed the tip of one of the biscuits in his mouth. I assumed he was just eating one for himself, but he gestured towards the stick in his mouth. I gave him a confused look. He pointed at me, then back at the biscuit in his mouth._ Did he... want me to..._ Without thinking, I slowly inched closer to him and put the other end of the stick in my mouth. I blushed. _What am I doing? Someone might see us._ He took another bite. His lips were closer to mine, now. _Am I really about to kiss him? _I took a bite. Our lips were less than an inch away from each other. Ethan finished the biscuit and pressed his lips against mine. My face went beet red. His lips were so soft... Hesitantly, I began to kiss our back. I caressed his cheek with my hand. I could feel the passion and love in the way he kissed me. Suddenly...

"Whoa, what the fuck?" I heard a male voice say from behind us. A knot formed in my stomach. Ethan broke away from the kiss, and instinctively grabbed my hand for comfort. We turned around to see a group of jocks that bullied us in middle school. Ethan grabbed my arm.

"You twinks are still acting the way you did back in middle school?" One of them mocked.

"Of course they are, they're faggots."

"Blue boy there looks scared."

"Awww, you think your little boyfriend's going to protect you?"

Ethan squeezed my arm tighter.

"We-we're just friends..." He whimpered.

"I didn't know friends kissed each other like that."

_That's it. I'm fucking tired of these guys. It's time I be assertive for once in my life. _I stood up.

"How about all of you shut the fuck up or I'll beat your ass?" I said, staring at the head of the group, Brian. He was taller than me, stronger than me, etc...

"Yeah? You wanna go little boy?"

"Come at me." I smirked. Ethan whimpered.

"Don't Jack!" Ethan frowned. I turned around and kneeled down to his level. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and spun around to face behind me, my fist slamming against Brian's nose. He fell to the ground, his nose spouting blood like a faucet. His buddies went to tackle me but Brian waved them off.

"No," Brian said, "I want to kick his ass myself."

I crossed my arms and smiled at him. He stood up, whirling his fist towards my face so quickly that I didn't have time to react. I hit the ground hard. The world went dark.

I woke up with my ears ringing wildly and my vision blurry. I heard muffled yelling and sobbing. My vision and hearing eventually came back only to reveal a bloodied Ethan leaning over me, crying.

"Hey, my little star..." I spoke in a hoarse voice. "Star" was a nickname I used to call him by. I hadn't called him that in years, but something compelled me to say it.

"Jack!" Ethan cried, burying his head in my chest. I stroked his hair gently.

"Shhh, it's okay, starlight." I cooed. He looked up at me, giving me a clear view of his face. He had a black eye, a bloodied lip, and his nose was bleeding profusely. "Oh my god, Ethan, what happened to you?"

Ethan whimpered. "After you got knocked out, Brian started kicking you and punching you in the face... I-I tried to get him off of you, but I wasn't strong enough... his gang attacked me... I'm sorry, I tried to save you... I tried..." He put his head in his hands.

"No, no, Eth," I whispered, tears bubbling in my eyes. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I hate those sons of bitches. They hurt my baby." I slowly sat up and kissed Ethan on the top of his cute little head.

"Sean, I love you." Ethan spoke softly. I wasn't shocked he said that. I always knew he was being far more than friendly to me.

"I love you too, Ethan." I smiled. He gasped. I leaned in, kissing him gently. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Let's go home to my place for a while," I said, "We'll come back for detention after school. I need to take care of you, baby."

Ethan nodded. He helped me up, grabbed my hand, and we walked home.


End file.
